fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Contessa Van Siegfried
Contessa Van Siegfried (こんてさ ゔあんしぐふれえど Kontesa Van Shigufureedo) is a powerful mage and the current Head of the Van Siegfried Clan's Main House. Appearance Contessa is considered a very beautiful woman by many people throughout the country of Sankta. She possesses a lovely complexion and light brown hair that reaches down to the end of her back, with two thick, long strands going over each side of her shoulders as well as bangs. While she doesn't have a particular form of attire that she consistently adheres to, she often wears a pendant that she was given by her parents when she became the Head of the Main House. Personality Contessa is a sly and cunning intellectual with a bit of a superiority complex. At times, at least from Alfred's perspective, she seems like a controlling person. Despite this, her fellow clansmen have a great deal of trust in her judgment, and hold Contessa in high regard. Magic & Abilities *'Vast Magical Energy': Although she isn't officially ranked as a S-Class Mage, Contessa possesses a staggering amount of magical energy that rivals that of her brother, if not exceeding his. *'Lifestream Magic': This magic allows Contessa to manipulate raw magical energy. **'Levitation': Contessa uses this spell to levitate mid-air, allowing her to engage in aerial combat. **'Shield': Contessa uses this spell to create a protective barrier composed of magical energy to defend herself and her allies. **'Revitalise': By flowing her magical energy into a given target, Contessa uses this spell to heal their wounds and ailments. ***'Healing Factor(Unnamed)': In using this spell, Contessa applies the effects of Revitalise to her own body, allowing her to heal her wounds in the midst of combat. She is skilled enough with this spell that she can activate it reflexively when she is injured or poisoned. **'Form': Using this spell, Contessa shapes raw magical energy into a solid form. The forms she creates range from simple tools to artificial walls and even buildings. Due to the great deal of concentration this spell requires, if Contessa is interrupted in any way, the spell will dissipate. **'Boost': Contessa uses this spell to greatly enhance her physical capabilities, such as her strength and her speed. ***'Overdrive': This spell allows the user to unlock the body's full potential. In using it, Contessa's physical capabilities are enhanced to the point where she can shatter a dense wall of stone with a single flick of her finger and move at speeds rivaling those of Teleportation Magic. Further, her body's ability to absorb ambient magical energy in order to replenish her magical energy reserves is enhanced to the point where she possesses a nigh-infinite reservoir of magical energy. The drawback of this spell is that, after it wears off, Contessa is rendered physically weak, and in some cases unconscious, for a length of time ranging from a few minutes to a few days dependent on how long Overdrive is active. *'Requip': Contessa utilizes The Knight, allowing her to switch between a variety of swords, pole arms, and other melee weapons. Trivia *Contessa's likeness is based on Aika Fuwa from Zetsuen no Tempest. Category:Caster-Mage Category:Doc Feelgood